A New Life
by KaraStarMorwen
Summary: Daine gets a new councilor. He always ends up making her speechless and outsmarting her, the first to do so since her mother. Will she fall for him even though there's an age difference? Will he fall back? AN: Suck at Summaries. Couples: DaineNumair.
1. A New Councilor?

A/N: This is my first fanfiction and I just happened to decided upon doing a Numair/Daine one in modern day. So flame if you want for I can use it!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! If I was Tamora Pierce and did own the characters would I be typing a fanfiction???? I think not!!!

**Chapter 1: New Councilor?**

Daine looked out of the window of the bus she was in, staring off into space while being entranced by the pouring rain.

"Daine! Earth to Daine! We're at your stop," one of her best friends, Miri, informed her.

Daine wouldn't snap out of it so Miri went to the next level: pulling Daine's brown, shoulder length hair.

"Ow! Ok, ok I'm alive!" she said jerking up. Truth is, she heard Miri the first time but chose to ignore her.

"Finally," Miri replied, brushing her newly died black hair out of her face.

Miri stood and was only a few inches taller then Daine at five six and Daine at five four, though they both were sixteen and only a few weeks separate in birthdays. Miri was July fourteenth and Daine's was July twenty-seventh. Once they got off the bus, they were soon joined by the last of the three musketeers, who was named Evin at birth and was standing at five seven, birthday on June twenty-fourth, and had slightly darker hair the Daine but not as dark as Miri's black hair.

Instead of running for cover like most people do when it's raining, the three decided just to walk slowly with Daine to her counselor's office. She was supposedly getting a new one by the name of Numair Salmalín. The only reason she ever went though was because her foster parents made her when they found out she cut and has smoked before. Though it was only once and she had said it tasted gross they wanted to stop her before she went on to drugs and suicide, which she found ridiculous. Now she would have to explain her whole life to some new stupid councilor? Like the other one wasn't stupid enough already! She moaned out loud in aggravation. The sound of explaining her whole life in an hour was just _pleasant _sounding.

Miri guessed what she was thinking of and 'accidentally' bumped into her friend. Evin did the same on the other side.

"You guys sure you don't read minds?" Daine asked suspiciously.

"Positive. Now go met your new councilor and get the hour over with. I wanna go shopping afterwards for some new makeup. My sister used up all of my old stuff." Miri urged.

Daine nodded and hugged the two before entering into grounds that were forbidden for her them. To her it was all around forbidden grounds that her foster parents told her to cross, but hey, she had _no _say in this what-so-ever. She might as well get used to this.

The secretary looked up as Daine walked in through to door which made its usually beeping sound.

"Daine Sarrasri… back so soon? Well, don't answer why, probably your foster parents again I presume?" Daine nodded. "Well, let's see… your new councilor is in room number nineteen. Right next to your old one. Lucky you!" the tall blonde girl commented.

"Must you always be so _comforting_?" Daine mused, stretching out the word comforting.

"Yep. It's my job as secretary you know. Well, hurry up, Mr. Salmalín is waiting for his newest patient," she pushed.

Daine groaned in reply and started heading toward room number nineteen. Little did she know that would not only trust her new councilor, but feel something for him once she learns of his past and such.

She knew from experience that when meeting a new councilor it is best to knock for a good 'first impression' but she only did these things for the fun of it. So, she knocked on the door and heard an icy voice from the other side call "Come in." She opened the door and quickly closed it behind her.

"You must be Daine, correct?" the man behind the desk commented.

"Yes. I'm surprised you didn't use my full name just from the start, as most people do," Daine pointed out.

"You will see that I am not like most councilors. Please sit," he said turning his chair towards her and waving toward the chair in front of his desk. Only then did she get a good look at his features. Black, medium hair that hung about the same height as hers, dark eyes that were guarded well, and even just by sitting, Daine could tell he was at least six feet.

"Now, what brings you here today?" he asked, leaning his elbows on his desk, chin on hands.

"Well that line _surely _gets old," Daine pointed out, laying her feet on top of his desk and relaxing. He sighed. She watched as his gaze lifted up to her blue-grey eyes, noting that they were well guarded. _She's a smart one. And most likely stubborn as well, no doubt. _He glanced at her bare arms and noticed a few scars, which he noticed with ease that most were done on purpose. _Well I'm in for a joy ride._

"Alright then, let me rephrase it into better terms Veralidaine Sarrasri," He smirked in triumphant when she twitched at her full name but quickly went back to a straight face. "My name is Numair. I am thirty years old. You will come to respect me. You don't have to treat me as a friend or anything of the sort, but you will learn with ease that I am trustworthy of any secret or complaints. I'm used to hearing teenage drama crap and many things worse then that. Now there is my introduction, what about you?"

She gaped at him slightly but quickly recovered with a small smile, earning respect for him right then and there. She nodded her approval which he just gave a small grin to. She wanted to fall out of her chair at his grin, so handsome to her. She shook her head clearing her thoughts.

"My name is Veralidaine Sarrasri, but call me Daine. I'm here mainly because my parents don't want me to end up doing suicide and/or drugs from when they found out I was cutting and smoked once. My closest friends are Miri and Evin, both sixteen like I am. I lost my mom when I was four to a gang who said she owed them money and so I changed my name to Sarrasri to honor her. This is the only family that has kept me over a year because as soon as each family saw me cutting they quickly tossed me back to the foster home. I cut because I always end up getting picked on, even at the foster home and always get my stuff jacked from me. I've known Miri and Evin since the family before this one and we declared ourselves the three musketeers. You will find my life full more then just normal teenage drama because of my past conflicting with the now. Today is March 15, 1998. It is raining outside and will most likely for the rest of the week. Any questions?" She informed him, crossing her arms over her chest.

_She's good. Catches on quickly. But as do I. _ Numair smirked.

"Cut the smirking and get to the real deal. It's been 30 minutes and all we've really done is get through introductions. Aren't you going to ask how I do in school and all that?" Daine demanded.

"Nope. Quite the opposite. I will wait until you are willing to give me any information. By the way, you are my only patient through out the weeks I will be counseling you because your last councilor said you were enough of a handful on your own and I'm new here. You are free to contact me anytime, for you should already have the offices number but here's my cell incase I'm not here," he answered, handing the shocked girl a piece of paper.

All she could truly do was gawk at him. She was speechless. _No one _had _ever _been able to out smart her like that._ How… When… _all she could do was take the piece of paper and nod in reply. She stuffed in her pocket and sighed inwardly, thinking to herself. _These meetings shall be interesting to say the least…_

A/N. Alright. Not bad for my first fanfic. Don't worry, more about the characters backgrounds in later chapters along with her foster family. Anddd… more Daine/Numair fluff in later chapters as well. And I mean _a lot_ more. Bwahahahaha! I shall torture you guys with many cliffhangers in the future. And don't expect me to update on a daily basis. It ain't gonna happen! Anyways, ta-ta for now!


	2. Part one of Daine's past

A/N: Alright. Thankies to the 4 reviewers I got. Responses shall be placed at end of this chapter and I will continue that throughout the story unless said otherwise. Late update is because of laziness. That will be my excuse at _least _half of the time. Sorry if I forgot to mention earlier there will probably be a lot of OOC seeing I haven't read the books in a while. Anyways, Onward wit thy storay!

**Disclaimer: My name isn't Tamora Pierce because I can't write as well as her. Which means I am stuck here writing a crappy fanfiction. **_(I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY TEH PLOT!)_

**Chapter 2: Part one of Daine's life**

Miri and Evin waited outside the doors on a nearby bench. They hated the hour waits while Daine was with the councilor. Evin kept fidgeting impatiently with the female named Miri twirling her hair with a finger, wondering if an hour really was _this _long. Fortunately, you think that a lot when you have nothing else to think about.

"Hey Miri, ever wondered what being in a councilors office is like?" Evin asked, trying to find _something _to do even if it meant the concept of thinking.

"Been there, done that. And please, do not make me think this early in the day. If it wasn't for school, I wouldn't be up until sometime after noon. Still, my brain isn't functional until at least 7 at night," Miri explained.

Evin mumbled under his breath, "What brain…" Miri heard him and punched him hard in the arm.

"Ow! Ok, ok. I guess you have some of one…" She still gave him a death glare but eventually let it slide.

"Well that wasted what, 4 minutes at the most?" he moaned in boredom after Miri stopped with her death glare.

"Surprisingly we always forget to bring something with us to do even though we've been doing this for over a year," she acknowledged.

"Yeah I know. I'm gonna have to start writing on my arm or something," he commented.

"How bout I stable a sticky note to your head?" Miri inquired, not really thinking anything through at the moment.

"But then I wouldn't be able to read it and it would take to much effort to try and read it backwards through a mirror," he whined.

Miri rolled her eyes and just waited as patient as can be, closing her eyes. _Darn councilors just gotta take up a bunch of time…_she thought to herself.

------------------------------Insert dash line here---------------------------------

Daine looked Numair over, attempting to read his eyes while at the same time not letting him read hers. This was a difficult task for her for once. Usually it took her only a few moments to tell what the councilor is thinking. Yet with him, she couldn't because he kept trying to read hers. That was something she didn't want anyone to do. Suddenly a small smile appeared on his face.

"You are persistent with trying to read my eyes like a book," he broke the silence that she didn't even realize till then that there was no sound at all except for her mind when she was trying.

"As are you with trying to read my own, and yet keeping your eyes blocked with what looks like a dark wall. A trick learned by few," she scoffed.

He remained silent as he waited for her to explain anything she wanted. Usually he wasn't patient, but since this was his job, he kinda had to be.

Daine growled lowly in frustration, her eyes trained on the clock. _15 more minutes, just 15 more minutes! _She attempted to calm herself with these words, but truthfully, she didn't want to leave for unknown reason that even she didn't know yet.

"This is getting us nowhere," she muttered half to herself.

He simply shrugged and glanced at his watch. Well, it was a watch and bracelet really. But no one had to know that, right?

"If you're not going to break the silence then I might as well since we only have a few minutes left," Daine announced, dragging him out of his thoughts. He merely nodded, motioning for her to continue.

"Might as well start with the truth behind the cuts," she started. "At first, it was just wounds given to me by past guardians who abused me and no one seemed to care. Then I started doing it myself purposefully so that ways I could somehow be numb to all the pain, physical, emotional, and mental. Physical pain was from the beatings as you can imagine, emotional was from the loss of my mother for something stupid, and mental was a mix. When people started noticing cuts and bruises on me at school, no one ran up to me and asked if I was ok. Instead they walked away with smug looks, basically saying that I deserved every inch of pain I got. Not a best way to start off a school eh?"

"I've heard worse and I've heard better, but continue on," Numair urged. He was finally getting something out of her but he also didn't want to pressure her.

Daine looked at him then at her feet which were now back on the ground. "That's when I first got tossed back like a dirty old rag doll. The more it happened though, the more I just shrugged it off. I guess none of it really hit me about my mom leaving me until I started getting beat, and then once I was accepted into this family I noticed how much I missed having people who care about me while at the same time it is a nuisance if you know what I mean," she only gave a slight glance up at him before looking back down at her feet and continuing. "After about 8 years of just being tossed around, the foster home wanting to just get rid of me, I was just expecting it when this family took me in. How was I supposed to know they would actually be different? Because of this thought I just acted distant but I hurt them which ended up hurting me when I got the thought through my head that they weren't going to toss me away like the rest. The thing is, I care about others so much at times that when I finally realize they care yet I gave them the cold shoulder, I feel stupid and unworthy."

"A common feeling with someone who doesn't want to get attached but misses the feeling of being loved," he commented, voice not quite a monotone, but showing little expression. Daine looked at the time. _Better go,_ she sighed.

"The hours up," she pointed out.

"I noticed," he replied. "I'll see you next meeting then, or if you need me before I already told you what to do."

She nodded and grabbed her stuff, walking out the door. Somehow, it actually felt _good _telling all of that to him. She sighed. _What the heck is wrong with me?_ Although she knew the answer to that question : _Everything! _She walked out the door, waving to the secretary, and sighed relief as rain poured down onto her. It felt good to be in the rain again. Not long after she took a few steps out of the door though did she get tackled by a bored Miri and Evin.

"Get off of me if you want to go to the mall and you know what's good for you!" Daine warned. Immediately the two jumped off and ran to the bench to grab their stuff. Only a few moments later they were explaining what _boring _things happened while she was in the councilor's office and what _boring _conversations they had and lastly what _boring _thoughts they had. Daine just laughed slightly at all this, her mind set back at the office, questions filling her mind. Why did she break the silence and end up telling him part of his life? Didn't she tell herself that she wouldn't explain to anyone about her life and just make up lies like she had in the past? What caused her to do those things? It was so confusing that her brain was melting at all of the questions. She tried going back to her friends' conversation but kept finding herself dragged back to the questions. She sighed. Would she ever understand?

Numair watched through the little window in his room. He sighed. _No wonder they only gave me her. She has a tough past and it's written all over her face… and arms. _He added. He shook his head. She was still going to be a tough one to open up, for it took her fifty minutes for her to finally start talking. _This is really going to be a long service. _

A/N: Ok. It's two in the morning. I'm tired. My back hurts. And I did this all in a half an hour. Anyways. Onwards to Review responses!

SkyeVerya: Yeah yeah I know. As you can tell I think I added one but I'm too tired to notice…

Daine'sPonyCloud: Everything you wrote made sense and I hope to improve towards those goals you have set for me . This is why I like critiques! Thank you for being the first!  By the way, I will remember to keep mentioning the characters are probably OOC. Hope you continue to enjoy!

Unkown to Myself: Yes… lots and lots of fun… doesn't know whether to be crept out or happy

Zealaya: CLIFFYS FOR THE WIN! You don't have to read my story if you can't stand the cliffy. evil grin you will just have to get used to them like the rest if you wish to read my story. And have fun murdering me… that means no more story. BWAH!

Ok. I know they are random responses but hey, I'm half asleep with eyes drooping. Tell your friends! Have your friends tell their friends! I would appreciate more reviews if you please and I do accept anonymous ones. So. Enjoy. And I will try to update as much as possible but as you can tell I probably wont do it frequently because of sheer laziness. nod


	3. Note Apology

A/N:

Well people….. sorry for the long wait but you'll have to wait longer, but hopefully I'll get it up in the next few days or so. I almost completely forgot about this story so I haven't been typing a chapter for it at all. Anyways, I will try and get another chapter up soon. Sorry that I've been making you all wait soooo long. Well, maybe not all of it was laziness… but anyways! Tata for now my readers. Sorry if I've been making you wait so long and then all you get is an authors note. SORRY! –hides from the many tomatoes being tossed at her-

KaraStarMorwen


	4. AN: Appology So Sorry!

A/N: I'm so sorry it seems like I gave up on this story, but I haven't really been on the computer in a long time, or long enough to get an update on. But I will try my hardest to get another chapter up. I might have to reread the stories, but that wont take me long.

ANYways, thank you for the reviews and I hope that once I finally update i'll get some more.

Kara


End file.
